This invention relates to a blender used to blend solid foods and liquids.
Motor operated blenders with spinning blades are well known and have been used for many years. They have proven themselves very useful for their intended purposes. Normally such blenders have the motor, usually an electrically operated motor, with its blade within a mixing chamber and removable top. When the blending operation is completed, the top is removed and the blended material spilled out into glasses or other containers. For relatively small blending operations this type of upper top openable dispenser is timing consuming to first blend and then dispense the contents. In larger blending operations it would be desirable to have an exit port located near the bottom of the blending container. However, when dispensing mixed products when there is the possibility that spillage may occur. The present invention addresses this problem of spillage.
One blender discloses a container having a motor and spinning blades in the bottom of the container.
Another blender discloses a large capacity blender in which the rotor is held in precise axial alignment with the motor.
In another blender a container has inwardly extending vertical ribs to improve communication.
Still another blender discloses an upper housing member supporting the blender vessel and all of the motor components.
Blenders that have motor operated spinning blades are disclosed in the known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,909 to Wayne discloses a container having a motor and spinning blades in the bottom of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,785 to De Angelis discloses a large capacity blender in which the rotor is held in precise axial alignment with the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,246 to Dewenter discloses a blender with a container that has inwardly extending vertical ribs to improve comminution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,484 to Ernster discloses a blender with an upper housing member supporting the blender vessel and all of the motor components.
In the present invention a container has a motor with spinning blades at the bottom and plastic blades attached to prevent spillage, and an exit port with a control valve all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a blender having a container with a motor and spinning blades at the bottom and plastic blades attached to prevent spillage from the top, and an exit port with a control valve.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved blender with reduced top spillage when dispensing mixed products.
Another object is to provide for such a blender in which there is a motor having spinning blades at the bottom of the mixing container and plastic blades attached to the mixing chamber to prevent top spillage along with an exit port and control valve.